disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire Catboy
'Cheshire Catboy '''is the 21st episode of Season 11. Summary Connor meets the Cheshire Cat in a field trip to Wonderland. Later, when he becomes Catboy, he starts appearing and disappearing like the Cheshire Cat which is causing problems for the PJ Masks, but his new power might come in handy. Plot The episode begins with the Magic-ology class who are on a field trip in Wonderland. The White Rabbit lead his tourists around while looking at his pocket watch, looking concerned that he might be late again, but while everyone was enjoying the sights and sounds of Wonderland, Connor felt like someone is watching him when he looked up and saw the Cheshire Cat grinnning down at him. As he tries to go on and catch up with his friends, the Cheshire Cat disappears and appears in front of Connor, which surprises him and he was getting really annoyed, until the White Rabbit sees the Cheshire Cat teasing Connor and demands him to stop. Sticking his tongue at him, the Cheshire Cat taps on Connor's nose with his finger and then disappears again. Rubbing his nose and rolling his eyes, Connor goes to his class and the White Rabbit continues the tour. Later at lunch, everyone has having a great time talking about the cool things they saw while Connor was telling Greg and Amaya about the Cheshire Cat who annoyed him all the way but then something weird happened to him! When Connor grinned, he disappeared into thin air! Amaya and Greg are freaked out and call out to Connor where he was just when Amaya bumps into something-or someone-invisible. Connor suddenly appears in front of her and tells them that he's okay, but then disappears again after grinning again. When the class came back from Wonderland, Amaya, Greg, and Connor find Kwazii grading worksheets in the Pirate-ology class and tells him about Connor's disappearing act. Kwazii listens to them and Connor tells him that it happened after meeting the Cheshire Cat just as Kwazii realizes that the Cheshire Cat must have passed his power to Connor when his touched him on the nose. He tells them that anyone who touches or gets touched by the Cheshire Cat will have the same powers as him. Concerned, Amaya asks Kwazii if he can remove the Cheshire Cat's power off of Connor. However, when he tried to remove it, his magic bounced off and it started bouncing everywhere until it stopped and then dissolved. Kwazii apologizes for not removing the Cheshire Cat's power off for that it is too strong to get off of Connor as the three kids leave for home. Later back at house that afternoon, Connor goes up to his bedroom when Lucky, his pet black cat, wakes up from his sleep to see his owner sulking and looking miserable. He asks Connor how the Wonderland field trip was and if something bad happened to him as Connor replies to him with a smile but just as he was about to tell him about the field trip, he disappears again. Lucky jumps in surprise just as Connor makes himself reappear again and catch his cat just in time before he hit the floor. With a sigh, Connor leaves his room and decides to go hang out with his friends to cheer him up. At Pirate Island, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully have invited Connor, Greg, and Amaya to watch the DJ News to hear about someone breaking into the DJ Town Candy Factory. Captain Jake, Connor, Greg, and Amaya decide to check it out tonight as the PJ Masks and stop whoever is stealing the candy from the factory. That night, the four friends transform into their PJ Masks forms and head for the HQ, but when they arrived, Catboy grins again and disappears before getting to the screen. Making himself appear again, Catboy touches the screen to turn on the PJ Picture Player to find out who the culprits at the candy factory are. When it turned on, the four PJ Masks take a closer look to see Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos stealing the candy and other sugary treats. Catboy touches the screen again to pick the Cat Car and he and his friends run over and hop into it. But before they could fasten their seatbelts, Catboy disappears again. He makes himself appear again as they fastened their seatbelts and Catboy drives the Cat Car out of the HQ to the candy factory. Later at the DJ Town candy factory, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were already bursting out of the doors holding burlap sacks of candy over their shoulders when suddenly, they PJ Masks in the Cat Car arrive to stop them as they hopped out of it and landed on their feet. Catboy demands Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to drop the bags but they refuse, so with no choice, Catboy leaps in and tries to snatch the candy bags away from them, but as he snatched the bags away with his super cat speed, he grins again and Night Ninja and his minions began laughing and pointing at him. When Catboy looks down, he finds that his legs start disappearing as he dropped the bags and then his whole self disappeared before his friends could help him! Ordering his Ninjalinos to grab the bags, Night Ninja also orders them to find Catboy but then above him, Catboy appears on top of Night Ninja and he fell flat on him. Night Ninja gets Catboy off him and jumps back to the Ninjalinos as they left with the bags! After they got away, Catboy turns to his friends and apologizes to them for that he still can't control his new power. Owlette tells Catboy that it's okay and they'll come up with another plan that beat Night Ninja as they head into the Cat Car and drove off to where Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos might be. Meanwhile at the school, the Ninjalinos were unwrapping candy wrappers from the candies and they were about to eat some when Night Ninja snatches them out of their hands and yells at them that he'll be eating the candy since he's the leader, but before he could eat the candies, Catboy drove the Cat Car to the school and he and his friends hop out to stop Night Ninja from eating the candy. Night Ninja orders the Ninjalinos to get the PJ Masks as they charge towards them, but luckily, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy use their powers to clear their way before they were caught! Each Ninjalino team separated and chased each PJ Mask but when the other team chased Catboy, he was laughing that he grinned again and then, he disappeared for the second time, stopping the Ninjalinos and leaving them confused. Just then, above them, Catboy appeared and he crashed right onto the Ninjalinos until they were all in a pile. Catboy got up but the one of the Ninjalinos grabbed him by the leg until Catboy slipped from his grip and started grinning with pride when his legs started disappearing again, and then his whole body vanished into thin air! The Ninjalinos were confused to where Catboy went but suddenly, Catboy reappeared above them again and this time, they got out of the way just for Catboy to land flat on his stomach and for the Ninjalinos to dog pile on him, but before they could, Owlette used her super owl wings to blow them away before they could body slam on her friend. Catboy gets up to his feet and thanks Owlette for helping him just when he started grinning again and disappears. Suddenly, he finds himself standing on Night Ninja's head and the two of them collapsed as the Ninjalinos spotted Catboy and jumped up to catch, but once again, Catboy disappears and instead, Night Ninja was the one getting dog piled! Angered, he orders his minions to get off of him and they do so right after Catboy appears in front of his friends, then Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos grabbed all the candy bags and ran away, laughing evilly. When they left, Catboy sighs in depress and apologizes to his friends that he still can't control his Cheshire Cat power. The PJ Masks forgive their friend but there must be a way to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos before the eat the sugary sweets. Just then, Catboy had an idea! Gekko can use his super gecko camouflage to steal the candy bags away while Catboy uses his cheshire cat powers to distract Night Ninja, but first, he will need to left how to control it before his plan could go to action. Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To rob the Disney Junior Town Candy Factory Trivia * Catboy gains a new power in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images